Human Hunters
by Nightwing'sLover4Ever
Summary: All Nightwing was doing was stopping a murder, and then all hell broke lose.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one I'm publishing. I'll answer reviews in the author's note at the beginning of each new chapter. As school starts tomorrow (sigh) I don't know how much time I'll be able to write daily. I'm aiming for a new chapter every couple of days. That said, enjoy! **

Screams filled the dark night as Nightwing swung over the rooftops of Bludhaven. The invasion was over. Things were getting back to normal, right? Wrong. Wally was gone. The Team didn't trust Nightwing fully anymore. Not that anyone had said that out loud...

Nightwing targeted a group of thugs assaulted a teenage girl. She was pressed against the wall of an alleyway. The leader of the thugs, a tall lanky man with missing teeth, had his face close to hers and was threatening to kill her. Nightwing was worried about taking down the thugs, but he had to be careful nonetheless. He didn't know if the leader had a gun... and he did. Nightwing saw him draw a hand gun from his pocket and press it to the girl's chest. She cried out. Nightwing perched on the roof above them, giving him a lovely view down the girl's front... He blinked and looked away. Now was not the time.

"I said, I don't know!" She yelled. She pulled against the two goons holding her arms.

"You're lying! Stop acting like a little girl!" The leader pressed them gun harder to her, right by her heart. She shook.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not who you think I am! Let me go!" She begged.

"Not unless you tell me where to find him." The leader started to pull the trigger. Nightwing made his move.

With one smooth leap, he landed on top of the leader, the force of the blow knocking the thug out. The goons ran at Nightwing and the girl screamed.

It was over in a few minutes. Goons lay blacked out and tied up. The girl had fallen to her knees and was cowering against the wall with her hands over her head. Nightwing approached her.

"Are you alright?" He bent down by her. She looked up at him.

"Yeah." They stood up. Nightwing looked at her more closely. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than him, making her about 5'8. Her grey t-shirt was dirty and her jeans were ripped. She didn't look wealthy. Nightwing blinked. She looked strangely familiar. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Celia Sorway." She answered. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her left ear. Nightwing nodded. "Do you live around here?" He inquired.

Celia nodded. "I live about three blocks away. I should be getting home..." her voice trailed off as she started to turn away. Nightwing touched her arm.

"Not until you've answered more questions. Who are these thugs and why were they assaulting you?" He had a feeling she knew.

"I don't know." Celia answer him with a look. "They wanted to know where 'the target' was but I have no damn idea." She crossed her arms.

"Whose the target?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes, not quite sure what he was dealing with yet.

"I already said, I don't know!" She snapped. "I have to go." She turned away. This time, Nightwing let her. He watched her leave the alley and make a right. She vanished from his view.

He turned back to the thugs, deciding to just tip the police and leave them there.

~~Breakline~~

Nightwing sat in a small room in the Watchtower. He was on his wrist computer doing nothing of importance at the moment. He decided to look up Celia Sorway out of sheer boredom. Turns out, she went to Gotham Academy a few years ago. That's where he knew her from! She was in his math class in 10th grade.

She didn't go to 11th grade at GA. Nightwing remembered wondering where she went. He read more about her. How she was a math genius like him. She was also an A-student in English. She was currently out of school. Nightwing was shocked to see she had been expelled. He couldn't find out why.

That got him thinking. There were all sorts of possibles of what she could be up to now. Given the fact she was living in the poorest part of Bludhaven, none of them seemed good. He wondered if she remembered him.

His computer beeped. There was an alert. He'd have to finish reading later. Standing up, he glanced at the alert. Some robbery. He sighed.

~~Breakline~~

There were more thugs then the alert said. They kept coming out of nowhere. On the bright side, none of them were very well trained. Nightwing took them down without much effort. Being outnumbered was his only problem. He was getting ready to use knock out gas when he heard a scream. A girl's scream.

Flipping to a new spot, his eyes widened at what he saw. Celia Sorway was running out of the building that was being robbed. He sighed. What in the hell was she doing?

Making his way over to her, Nightwing blocked her path. Still fighting, he confronted her.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"None of your business!" She glared. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"For doing what? Saving your life?" Nightwing snapped back.

"I was handling it." She rolled her eyes, seeming unaware of the thugs attacking Nightwing from every angle. They were leaving her alone.

"Are you with these goons?" He asked in shock.

"No. They just know who not to mess with." She smirked. Nightwing got a sick feeling in his stomach. It was too late. With one swift move, Celia pulled a small gun from her pocket and pointed at him. She gave him one last look and pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! **

**Be a good person- Read and Review! ^.^**


End file.
